


A Day in the Life ~ September

by ERamos9696, happy29



Series: A Day in the Life [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-17 18:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12371421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERamos9696/pseuds/ERamos9696, https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy29/pseuds/happy29
Summary: We have moved on to a new month!! We will continue to follow Steve and Danno and the rest of their Ohana through daily text message exchanges. September brings Chin's wedding and a trip back to New Jersey.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for following us! We hope that you are still enjoying this series and as long as their is an interest, we will continue on. Just a recap, Danny is still quite leery about eating anything from a restaraunt because of his bout with food poisoning resulting in an extended hospital stay.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day of Chin's wedding and a trip to the local homeless shelter...

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick recap of their last day in San Francisco...

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally back home and of course all hell breaks loose within the family...

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another trip to the doctor doesn't go as planned...

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

Okay we were missing 2 screen shots (Steve is on the left, Danno on the right)

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Danny do when he's worried? He rambles at 100 miles an hour...

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Functioning with little sleep is a difficult task, especially when you have a busy day...

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misunderstandings and has anyone been wondering what happened to Dick?

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the Dick crisis...

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Austin digs into past case files and Grace and Nahele have a chat with Steve...

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picking up Charlie proves to be difficult... Danny owes the swear jar a lot of money today and has a rough evening, but Steve is there for him.

 


	14. Chapter 14




	15. Chapter 15

 

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve teaches the kids self defense, Grace and Nahele have a private conversation on their parent's phones and Grace drops a bombshell...

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Steve's big day reading to Charlie's class and then there's still the unresolved business of the whole name change...

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gracie makes a decision that doesn't sit well with Steve and Danny...

 

 

Here Comes a group conversation!!!!

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel is a pistol and Danny gets an unsettling call from back home...

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny makes the decision to fly home to check on his family...


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day of traveling...

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny is trying to get settled in at home, well New Jersey home...

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny has a rough day, but can he learn to finally let go? Help comes from an unexpected source...


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny's dad gets the all clear and the guys just miss each other...


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny does some day drinking...

 

 


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny does more day drinking, this time with his sisters...


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and the family finally arrive in Jersey...


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Steve enjoy the morning at the hotel before they have to leave for the baseball game...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is everyone liking the texts from Danny's phone? Just a few more days and then we switch back to Steve's phone :) Thank you all for following and we will be cascading into October in a few days!

 


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day spent with the family in New York City and then Steve and Danny go out with his friends...


End file.
